Adventure Time: The Enchiridion Quest
' Adventure Time: The Enchiridion Quest '(known as アドベンチャータイム：手引書クエストAdobenchātaimu: Tebiki-sho kuesuto in Japan and Adventure Time: Quest for the Enchiridion ''in Europe) is an upcoming Wii U, Playstation 4 and Xbox One game developed by Amuza and slated for release in 2014. The game follows Finn and Jake as they try to unlock the secret of The Enchiridion by collecting the 9 Crystals of Power from around the Land of Ooo, eventually being able to throw The Lich into the portal it creates and destroy him forever. Plot Off to the Enchiridion Finn and Jake are relaxing in their Tree Fort when Princess Bubblegum contacts them and tells them to come to the Candy Kingdom. Once Finn and Jake arrive at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum shows them a secret chamber and tells them about The Enchiridion. Princess Bubblegum asks Finn and Jake to retrieve the Enchiridion for she believes they are heroes deserving of this book. The two then head to Mount Cragdor where the Enchiridion is being held and have to pass a series of trials proving they are heroes. Once completed, Key-per and Mannish Man the Minotaur, the ones who guard the Enchiridion, hand the book over to Finn and Jake. Suddenly, Mannish Man the Minotaur's eyes turn black and he fights Finn and Jake, eventually losing and laying on the ground passed out. Key-per is shocked and tells Finn and Jake about an evil force that has terrorized the land of Ooo since it's creation. Key-per turns the sword which reveals nine different slots that hold the nine different Crystals of Power. Finn flips The Enchiridion to chapter one, titled "The Nine Crystals of Power", which has a map of Ooo and will reveal where the Crystals of Power are. Unfortunately, the book can only show one stone at a time, and it currently displays the Small Crystal of Power in the Hot Dog Kingdom. A Crystal for a Hot Dog Finn and Jake are on their way to the Hot Dog Kingdom when they see the Tree Fort is on fire. Rushing into the fort to put it out, the two find BMO who started the fire whilst he was trying to program fighting abilities into his system so he could adventure with Finn and Jake. BMO then joins Finn's party and they continue on their way to the Hot Dog Kingdom. At the Hot Dog Kingdom, the newly formed trio confront Hot Dog Princess to retrieve her Crystal of Power but soon learn that the princess doesn't have her crystal. She reveals she gave the Crystal of Power to her Hot Dog Knights as they were going to offer it to Aquandrius in the Labyrinth so they could get more wishes. Finn and Jake rush to the Labyrinth and make their way through the puzzling maze, eventually arriving at the center where Aquandrius awaits. The trio make it just in time before the Hot Dog Knights hand the Small Crystal of Power to Aquandrius. Finn defeats Aquandrius and retrieves the Small Crystal of Power from the Hot Dog Knights. Finn places the Small Crystal of Power into one of the slots in The Enchiridion and it lights up as it's put in. On Chapter 1 of the book, the Crown Crystal of Power reveals itself in the Wildberry Kingdom. The Perfect Antidote The group arrive at the Wildberry Kingdom and immediately decide to head to find Wildberry Princess. When they find her, the learn that she has been poisoned by Me-Mow, the miniature second-class cat assasin from the Guild of Assassins. Due to her poisoning, the Crystal of Power she holds is currently powerless. The Wildberry Princess asks Finn to meet the Berry Wizard who should know how to make an antidote to the poison. The Berry Wizard tells Finn and co to collect four different objects from around the Wildberry Kingdom and bring it back to him to create the antidote. As they're collecting the four ingredients, Finn runs into Neptr who announces that he is the best hide and seek player after Finn forgot about their game. Neptr then decides to join Finn on his quest. After the party collect the four different ingredients, they return to the Berry Wizard and hurry back to Wildberry Princess. Once they return to Wildberry Princess, they find Me-Mow by Wildberry Princess and she attempts to stop Finn from rescuing Wildberry Princess, but ultimately fails. Finn gives the sick princess the antidote and she becomes healthy again and the power returns to Crown Crystal of Power. Finn places the Crown Crystal of Power into one of the slots in The Enchiridion and it lights up as it's put in. On Chapter 1 of the book, the Square Crystal of Power reveals itself in the Fire Kingdom. Kiss My Heart Cold Finn and friends make their way to the Fire Kingdom and eventually reach the Fire Palace where Flame King is waiting. Unfortunately for Finn, the Fire Kingdom is holding their annual Bonfire of the Humanities festival where anyone who isn't a flame person is thrown into the lava. Finn tries to find a way to be spared his life and the Flame King eventually agrees to let him live if he helps with the search for Flame Princess. Joining the search through the Fire Kingdom, Finn is assigned to search through a specific area of the Fire Kingdom and after searching the area, finds Flame Princess hiding and confronts her. Finn consoles the princess who doesn't want the Bonfire of the Humanities to continue, and the two show affection for each other. Flame Princess joins Finn's party and he takes her back to the Fire Palace, but once they get there, Flame Princess's love for Finn burns to bright and she endangers the entire world from overheating, fortunately Finn manages to cool her down, and the Flame King awards Finn with the Square Crystal of Power. Finn places the Square Crystal of Power into one of the slots in The Enchiridion and it lights up as it's put in. On Chapter 1 of the book, the Spherical Crystal of Power reveals itself in the Slime Kingdom. The Long Way Around Finn and his party make their way to the Slime Kingdom located beneath the Bad Lands. Unfortunately, the slime that allows people to enter the Slime Kingdom has gone hard and it's impossible to get in that way. After consulting with Jake, Finn decides to get to the Slime Kingdom the long way, through the underground channels of Ooo. Entering through an underground hatch in the Grass Lands, Finn soon encounters Susan Strong who offers to help Finn get to the Slime Kingdom. Susan joins Finn's party and they get on her raft and make their way through the underground channels and eventually end up at Beautopia. After a short break, they continue on and find themselves at the Slime Kingdom. Finn and his party find Slime Princess and ask for the Crystal of Power but are interrupted by the princess who asks for their help to get rid of her sister and husband, Blargetha and Guillermo who want to overrun the Land of Ooo. Finn and co defeat the slimes and the princess hands over the Crystal of Power. Finn places the Spherical Crystal of Power into one of the slots in The Enchiridion and it lights up as it's put in. On Chapter 1 of the book, the Triangular Crystal of Power reveals itself in the Nightosphere. Finn the Jailbird The first problem for Finn is to find an entrance into the Nightosphere. Deciding to met Marceline, Finn and friends make their way through Grass Lands into the cave where Marceline's house resides. They soon find Marceline and ask for a way into the Nightosphere, and after arguing, she eventually agrees and lets Finn and co into the Nightosphere but only under Marceline's supervision, and Marceline joins the party. Finally inside the Nightosphere, Finn and co step into the world but are immediately knocked out. Upon waking up they find out they are locked away in a mysterious room. Marceline helps Finn escape the cell and they navigate their way through the prison-like area avoiding being found or risk being taken back into the cell. Eventually the group find Hunson Abadeer and Marceline asks if they can have his Crystal of Power, which he only hands over once he has been defeated. Finn places the Triangular Crystal of Power into one of the slots in The Enchiridion and it lights up as it's put in. On Chapter 1 of the book, the Hollow Crystal of Power reveals itself in the Dead World. Death and All His Friends Finn finds Ghost Princess who wanders the mortal plane trying to find out who killed her to be able to descend to the Dead World. Being a ghost on the mortal plane, she has no material interaction, and she needs to find out who killed her to descend to the Dead World and be able to give Finn a Crystal of Power. The two start by investigating at the Hamburger Hills Cemetery. After an investigation into Ghost Princesses memories, Finn and the princess learn her true past about her love for a man named Clarence and that he killed her on the battlefield. The two ghosts finally reunite and descend to the 50th Dead World. Finn unfortunately has to head into the Dead World to be able to collect the Crystal of Power, and consults with Death to be temorarily killed and descend into the 50th Dead World. After Death kills Finn, he immediately descends to the Dead World as he knows who killed him. He reunites with Ghost Princess and collects the Hollow Crystal of Power from her. Finn places the Hollow Crystal of Power into one of the slots in The Enchiridion and it lights up as it's put in. On Chapter 1 of the book, the Star Crystal of Power reveals itself in Lumpy Space. A Lump to the Past Finn heads into Lumpy Space to get the Star Crystal of Power from Lumpy Space Princess. Finn finds the princess at Makeout Point and asks to take the Crystal of Power from Lumpy Space Princess. Unfortunately for Finn, the crystal is stuck within Lumpy Space Princess' head and to get it out Finn will have to travel back in time to when she was a kid and super glued the crystal into her head. Finn and friends leave Lumpy Space and head to the Candy Kingdom to meet with Princess Bubblegum and borrow her time travel machine. Princess Bubblegum hands the time travel machine to Finn, but recodes it so it only works within Lumpy Space. They return to Lumpy Space and head back in time to when Lumpy Space Princess was a kid at school. Finn heads to the Lumpy Space School and finds Lumpy Space Princess inside an art class with the glue. Finn rushes in and stops the princess from gluing her crystal into her head and Finn instead takes the Star Crystal of Power from her. Finn places the Star Crystal of Power into one of the slots in The Enchiridion and it lights up as it's put in. On Chapter 1 of the book, the Diamond Crystal of Power reveals itself in the Ice Kingdom. Cape and Cowl Conspiracy All Aboard The Mystery Train Gameplay Adventure Time: The Enchiridion Quest plays much similar to RPG games such asPaper Mario. In the game, Finn and another character in the party make their way around the world and collect Crystals of Power that are located in different places around the world. Finn can also have partners who help him out around the world and in battle. Each partner has a special ability than can be used to around the world and can change a certain aspect within the world. Battle System Their are numerous enemies that walk around the world. When Finn bumps into one of them, it'll start a battle. The battle system in the game is turn-based, with Finn and a partner picking their moves and attacking, followed by the enemies picking their moves and attacking. One of the main mechanics of the battle system is space. Certain attacks will move certain space around the battle field. If an enemy is out of range of the attack, they won't get hurt. The player and enemies can also move backwards or forwards during a turn to get closer or further away from an enemy. In battle, their are three main stats; ''Health, when this runs out the character dies, Magic, allows the character to perform more special and damaging tricks and Space, which determines whether an enemy can be hit or not. Characters Playable Characters Crystal of Power carriers Bosses Locations Trivia *In the episode The Lich, the Crystals of Power are shown to be held by Engagement Ring Princess, Emerald Princess, Embryo Princess, Ice King and Princess Bubblegum. **However, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Ghost Princess, Slime Princess, Wildberry Princess and Hunson Abadeer hold the Crystals of Power in this game. *Flame Princess is the only character to be a partner, Crystal of Power carrier and boss. Category:Adventure Games Category:Adventure Time (series) Category:Adventure Time Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2014 Category:Licensed Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Amuza Category:Fan Games Category:Games